Holy Trinity
by Helltanz98
Summary: Lilith’s death had the affect Cain wanted on Abel even if it did end up with him been dropped to Earth. Storyline begins almost identical to novel canon excpet Abel's personality.
1. Chapter 1

Holy Trinity

Chapter 1

Holy Trinity

Helltanz's notes: This largely draws from the Novel canon, but I'll borrow from other sources as appropriate for the plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series known as Trinity Blood.

-Story Begin-

Prolouge

Centuries ago Armageddon nearly destroyed the Earth. This war remembered only vaguely was the last great war to be seen. Predators ravished the weak and remaining survivors, barely clinging to life they were desperate for just one last shred of hope. Out of a vanquished world the Catholic church rose from the ashes, only to be wrought with deception. But an enemy far worse than coruption lingered in the darkness. Vampires, out of the mists of time they now walked amongst mankind who still desperately were clinging to a pitiful life after armageddon in the wake of the end.

However in the shadows something far worse lurks waiting, and watching both races. Three terrible beings from before Armageddon stir looking out at the world, one is set in her ways, one is disinterested, and the last's plots threaten everything.

-scene break-

A thousand years ago billions died, and the great cities of earth, the great hearts of industry and global trade were wiped away by countless warring factions. This was what had happened to the world, and he knew because he had watched it happen. Abel Nightlord stretched. He was dressed in the white outfits that were the standard of the Red Mars Project, the same kind clothes had worn a millennia prior. Visiting Gregory , or his Holiness as the terrans deemed to call him, had been a refreshing change from his usual wanderings. Still coming to the Vatican had its own problems for him. It was Lilith's grave. The problem with visiting here stirred his questions of how could she could side with the humans. It of course also stirred memories of his brother's actions which had ultimately brought about the conclusion of the war. The war humans only faintly remembered these events as Armageddon. A mythical time in history for most humans, that had occurred a thousand years ago. He still could remember the blaze of cities, and watching missiles fly.

Of course all of that had been wrought long ago. The humans no longer remembered, and of course with good reason the nuclear devastation, the biological and chemical warfare, and all there effects together had killed billions upon billions. Humans had turned their most powerful weapons against one another.

In a thousand years ago humanity had still not recovered. Today they called what had once been common place a thousand years ago lost technology. Artifacts of a bygone age to be squabbled over. Of course his own children were little better. An improvement over the Terrans only as a result of unified rule of course, and standardized education helped obviously, but even they had spent centuries toiling to rebuild some semblance of organized civilization in the years after the fall. By and large they had failed, and he'd left to go on his wandering.

All of this was the way they looked upon it, they meaning the krusniks. Beings who were as gods to other vampires. The computer screen in front of him told him that nothing significant had changed. It only highlighted a single item of potential interest. Perhaps in another century the enclaves of North America that were surviving might reach the Atlantic. It was amazing that they'd been this successful given the nuclear exchange they'd been struck with.

He was torn from his reverie when he heard a young girl scream. Caterina had ran through the crypts trying to escape her would be assassins only to collide head long into another figure. Her pursuers were nearly on top of the two but it seemed that was suddenly unimportant even as Caterina screamed... screamed at the sight of the imposing weapon. One of the assassin's lunged only to have his arm severed at the elbow splattering blood across the walls.

"Is this what you have been reduced to scaring children?" demanded Abel wings flared and scythe raised. He was being overly emotional, and he knew it, "Answer me Methuselah." Commanded the Krusnik, in truth this was overkill, but Gregory was his friend, and this offended him. Abel had never been the particularly social type even long ago on Mars before Armageddon.

The lead assassin clutched his arm's bleeding stump. The vampire was numb with shock already. A second assassin charged snarling furiously baring elongated canines as he leapt forward. It hardly served any good.

Abel seized his wrist crushing it within his grip and flung the caterwauling vampire in to a wall leaving the second vampire in a heap to cradle his bleeding and shattered wrist. This really was a disappointment, this was all his 'children' could manage, they of course had no chance to win against him but this was absurd. It wasn't that he couldn't understand why they would target the girl. No Gregory was pope, he understood that much, the political value made sense, but still... he paused slowing calming.

Still such an easy dispatching of the assassin gave the other vampires cause to pause in their assault. Abel was in no hurry, "What the hell are you no Terran has that kind of strength."

"Since you asked so politely," He murmured sarcastically, in truth he disappointment was only growing, could they not recognize what he was, but then Cain was dead and ash, and Seth hiding behind a curtain, and he... a wanderer "I am Abel Nightlord." Abel flicked the wrist of his free hand a rippling sonic wave drove the Methusalah to their knees in agony. Ear drums ruptured, their noses bled, and eyes watered, some bit their tongues convulsing under the wave.

The last had been out of the way, but he was easily handled, "DIEEEE!" Screamed the last Methuselah. The monomolecular blade scraped against his scythe fruitlessly sparking, and Abel pushed the vampire backwards driving him away. His wings swept out and penetrated the Methuselah's bodies. His nanites hungrily harvested the bacicullus cells that they could get at, black oily material seeped out. He closed his eyes and drank deeply.

When it was all done he reached out a hand to pat her head, "You needn't worry they can't hurt you." He looked normal now, his eyes reverted to their normal blue, but then he'd just exsanguinated the vampire assassins too, and there had been the fangs too.

"Are you a vampire?" She was at least clever enough to find he wasn't normal.

Of course none of Gregory's children were idiots, and even an idiot would have had to miss his casual destruction of the methuslah,"In a sense," and in truth that was right, humans ate the flesh of cows and birds, and vampires fed on those humans, but for what he was, "I am not a Methuselah though." She seemed to understand and realize, He gave a small nod, as the blood, which flecked his face began to be absorbed into his flesh, "I am a Krusnik; long ago my kind ruled over the Methuselah, my sister and I were responsible for the founding of the Empire." He neglected the details of such, in the wake of armageddon they'd made the Empire out of the ruins of what remained.

"But," Gregory's daughter was no fool, she knew what all of that meant, perhaps not all the details, but she knew at least the details. "then that would make you."

Again he gave a small nod of acknowledgment, pleased "Yes, Katerina Sforza I was born years before the event you humans refer to as Armageddon," He genially swept an arm around the catacombs, "though I can't say the Vatican has changed much in the time since then. Well then little one we shall be going."

"You know my name?"

Abel allowed the barest of smiles, "I do, As I said I am Abel Nightlord," He accepted her hand sliding his gloved hand forward. "You're father is an acquaintance of mine Gregory... no Gregorio XXX, 398th Pope of Rome I should think will be able to remedy your problem..." and if not well a few mere methuselah were no threat to a krusnik, much less any collection of terrans they had working with them. Still it would have been better if they didn't try at all. It would be a needless waste.

Walking out of the catacombs had been a simplistic affair, until the papal guard had arrived, it had been Gregorio in his official capacity then that had smoothed things over before Alfonso had gotten too irate at the situation. It was why the inquisition was presently stuck scowling outside the doors of the estate instead of trying to poke them or go through the catacombs.

"I had thought you had plans to return to Albion?"

He had considered it briefly, and said as much, "However despite the stability of the current reign I have no interest in returning," In truth he'd spent most of his time during the start of this century in Albion. It was a distinct honor watching a young queen grow into a strong queen, but watching them, watching the humans, the decent ones grow old was always painful. At least with Methuselah you'd get at the very least two or three hundred years, such a pity.

"You should consider staying in Rome then," he commented, "I know La Sapienza would be elated to have someone of your expertise," It no doubt would not be an issue with the blessing of the sitting Holy Father of the Church made the recommendation. Gregory was not a quiet man, if he brother was an eagle, then Gregory was a bull, a massive bull with a tremendously long reach. "I know that there are only a few universities that could furnish the materials for your expertise." One of the few that could have matched it was Cologne, which was under the administration of both Germany and Gregory's brother Alfonso, neither of whom the pope was particularly keen on having access to the Krusnik's expertise.  
In truth Abel was tired, all of this was politicking. There were other universities within the Vatican's expansive domain, but Rome's university was good on its own merits, and close to the heart of the church... minutes... less if one wanted to rely on supernatural means. It might be good to at least take some time off. "I will consider,"

Gregorio XXX sipped, "Well its either that old friend or I make you a cardinal, Papal infallibility is amazing." He laughed loudly,

-Prologue conclusion-

The Flight Night

The moonlight shone through the beautiful stained glass windows of the Kingdom of Albion's capital glorious cathedral. The moonlight made the windy winter night seem that much darker than many in recent history.

"Amen. This meal I have prepared is my body. On this holy night, I give thanks." The elderly voice was gentle; the man who spoke reverent of his holy ritual, and his word eloquent and full of passion. It was a contrast with the eyes of the nun- her arms and legs bound to the altar and her mouth gagged- were wide with fear. Perhaps she wouldn't have been so afraid if a mere cold-blooded killer stood before her. A cold-blooded murderer would at least be _human. _"Thank you for being so patient, Sister Angelina. It's time for the Last Supper." He said somberly.

The nun gasped. When the old man turned, moonlight reflected off the silver blade gripped in his wrinkled hand. He had used the knife countless times to slice bread for worshippers, back when he'd been mortal. Now however the knife was ragged and tarnished from his unholy touch and the diabelrie of which the blade had partaken in as of late.

With practiced care he recited the words which he had used to bless the Eucharist which would be given to the faithful, "Take this bread, for it is my flesh'"

He carefully cut the nun's habit from her head. The sound of the ripping fabric tore through the eerie silence. Slowly, he trailed his fingertips down her pale skin. His touch made the veins in her chest swell. Her pulse raced pumping blood quickly as all her muscles urged her to flee. The priest he was a ...

"Take this wine, for it is my blood '" He sighed wistfully. "Oh, Angelina. You will become a part of me. Through my veins, your blood will live in an eternal night."

The old man flashed a wicked smile: long white fangs poked past his lips. He was unable to check his bloodlust, the old man pointed the knife at Angelina's white breast, But just as he was about to slice into her heart-

An old, tired, but still strong voice came from the shadows. "Ite missa est." The voice echoed in polished and refined Latin from the darkened isle and boomed through out the Londinium cathedral touching everything as if the speaker was god himself from on high coming to reap a terrible cost. "This mass is over, Father Scott."

"What?" He, the vampire looked up, searching for the voice which interrupted him,

Just beyond the altar stood a gentleman draped in shadows. Even a vampire's extraordinary senses could barely detect his presence. To a normal human he would be practically invisible. Scott straightened a bit, he knew there were vampires in Londinium he had considered maybe reaching out to them, but had yet to do so.

In a way the new comer was a god, the god of slaughter both feared and held in awe by the Methuselah. Abel was not pleased, he had departed, most recently, from Albion some years ago, and his annoyance with their vampire human interactions remained, "Priest of Londinium, Father Alexander Scott," Stated the man, "by the authority of the Vatican Special State Services I place you under arrest for sevens counts of Murder and blood extortion." He remarked

"Who the Hell are you?" Demanded the priest, or former priest seeing as now the man no longer was amongst the ranks of clergy but a vampire in the world beyond the realm of the Empire. Vampires didn't get to be priests. Vampires didn't serve the Vaticans whims, and if this man who came at him was not of Londinium it was abusrd.

The response was simple yet answered everything, "I come from Rome-"

Affording a vampire, almost any vampire any courtesy, is usually a mistake, but then he caught the knife in mid are and flung it back with ten times the force, the blade sunk deep in the altar. It was what came after though that unnerved the fallen priest. He knew the man had to be also a vampire so the knife was not such a big deal.

A harsh laugh chilled the flesh of Alexander as the new comer took a step further towards the vampire and the bound nun. "Foolish of you to believe you could catch me off a guard, you are unworthy to bear the name Methuselah."

"What the…?" Father Scott stood in disbelief he had not even seen the stranger in the shadow's hands move. 'Who was this man? No Vampire would serve the vatican,' he wondered. He knew because all logic told him that he must also be a vampire. What is it age, perhaps that made him unnerved, the legends said they grew more powerful with age... was this that.

He shook his head distastefully, "I heard one of your sermons once, I even brought Caterina here once," the stranger murmured to the priest regretfully. "You faith made me wish to grant you some compassion, but now…"

"You are a vampire too though?"  
A question he had expected the children of the night always assumed he was one of their own, not something above them "I am a Krusnik." He boomed, as he stepped into the moonlight.

"You're Cardinal Caterina's guardian the demon who aids the Vatican." He managed to gasp out in a breathless voice "I've heard of you once when I was human, you're the monster that stops threats beyond the mortal scope. A legend amongst vampires, like we are to humans."

We? It mattered little, it changed nothing at all in regards to the situation at hand. "AX spelled out Arcanum Cella ex Dono Dei. Little, my dear ward Caterina doesn't like scandals, you see." He remarked as if discussing the weather, "She wouldn't want news spreading that a priest had been embraced. That is my reason for being here."

From out of nowhere the moonlit man raised a double bladed scythe into the air. The black blade descended like the blade of Damocles.

A whipping winter wind drowned out Father Scott's scream.

Abel sighed, and turned to the nun, "I am Abel Nightlord, it is very nice to meet you Sister Angelina."

The nun's eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.

… "Terrans," Abel chuckled, ah well he needed to wait for his contacts from the Albion Royal Police anyway. The krusnik settled into the cathedra, he did have reading he needed to do. It was a pity though incidents like this, they terribly complicated international relations. Albion, and the Holy See were not on the best of terms as it was a situation only worsened by certain people in leadership positions on both sides.

-scene break-

The Albion Airship Tristan enroute to Rome was presently over the heart of continental Europe so all things considered he would be home soon.

"Would you like another cup of tea, Professor Nightlord?" Inquired the young woman who was working at the onboard café.

Truthfully he could have been eating at one of the many high class restaurants, but to be honest he had no interest in a heavy meal tonight. The silver haired god of the Methuselah nodded pleasantly, "Thank you Miss Lang. If you could fix me a sandwich as well."

"Of course, I'd be delighted to professor."

Abel relaxed on the stool laying the money on the counter of the small café. Caterina hadn't wanted him to draw any more attention than needed, but still for her to arrange for passage on the Tristan would likely still draw attention to him. Of course his day time profession neatly excused such travels more often than not.

He was of course familiar with the ship design, it was the tenth ship of the Kingdom, what had been the United Kingdom before the Armageddon, of Albion's Knights of the Round flying battleships. The Tristan was as he recalled 250.3 meters in length, and had an envelope capacity of two hundred four thousand cubic meters. Despite Albion being capable of producing the vessels they would have been useless given they were propeller driven. Such propulsion still managed to allow it a still impressive speed of a hundred and fifty miles per hour. The air battleships of the Empire used a propulsion system that humans were still unable to replicate fully. Though the Inquisition had been getting closer to recreating the designs that had been used during the war between humanity and the returning colonists.

Still it would have been much faster for him simply to take his own airship, which was obviously better suited for stealth, back to the Holy See, and be done with it but Caterina thought it would still look too suspicious. So it was thus here he was. She was all about low profile and smoothing ruffled feathers.

The intercom crackled on and a rather regal voice came over the public announcement system. "This is the bridge- Jessica, can you bring us our meals?" It was the voice of the veteran captain of the Albion.

"Yes Captain Connolly… um I'll be right back."

He smiled, and waved his hand, "Duty calls, and all." It was no problem, and in truth he didn't so much mind the absence. The Royal Police had been less than eager to cooperate initially, it had taken two royal warrants to cooperate fully, an unnecessary toll on the old queen's patience no doubt. Abel was more than will to blame her heir apparent for this troublesome issue. Then there was the Vatican's problem, appointing a priest to fill the now vacant spot should have been the Cardinal of Londinium's job entirely but this, well Gregory's eldest son took a little too much after his father in this case.

It was a thorough nuisance at times having to deal with the young duke of Tuscany. It was a pity the boy was so damned good at his job as head of the Inquisition. None of Gregorio XXX's children were stupid, but well it was a pity. As it was he'd have to deal with Francesco when he landed in Rome they were playing around with some kind of missile or another. There were so many things that could go wrong with that project it was a wonder they hadn't blown the missile or themselves up yet fiddling with the ancient weapon.

-scene break-

The young woman offered the cup of coffee to the mustached gentleman in charge of the flying luxury liner, "Here you are Captain," said Jessica.

"Oh, thank you dear. You know," He began accepting the cup, "I pilot this ship just for perks like these," The captain confessed.

Jessica nodded, "Its peaceful up here," she commented.

"Peaceful is good … we have six hours until Rome," The captain replied.

The helmsman and engineer were relaxed and in good spirits- sure signs of a quiet journey.

"Where's Deputy Roswell?" the captain asked

Dickins, the navigator, looked around the cramped bridge to the empty seat next to the captain. "I saw Roswell down below. He didn't feel well, so he's taking a break, Captain," Dickins informed him.

"He didn't seem well back in Londinium, either." Observed the Captain.

One of the other bridge crew perked up at the remark. "What's his trouble physical or personal?" Asked Mr. Orson, the helmsman, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably something he ate." Dickins winked. "His wife is the nicest woman I know, but..."

The young woman looked at the illuminated screen that showed the flight path of the luxury liner, "Mister Orson what's this?" asked Jessica pointing at a control panel. "The trim is off a bit. Shouldn't you adjust it?" She asked.

"Let me see. Huh."The man remarked examining his console, "It is How did you know that?" he wondered aloud. Mr. Orson looked intently at the control panel and adjusted. It was quite funny to the rest of the crew.

A short amused laugh punctuated the air of the cramped bridge. "Hey, I've an idea. Why don't you let Jessica steer?" suggested Dickins amused at his fellow bridge member's embarrassment, even though the man took it all in good stride.

The captain laughed "You'd make my job easier."

Jessica blushed with embarrassment. "I'm just a stewardess." She blurted out.

"But you applied at this company to be a helmsman, right? What a waste. Why can't they be better judges of talent?" The captain complained. "I'll bring it up to my supervisors next time," the captain said.

"Thank you. But you don't have to do that on my account." Jessica murmured sheepishly, even though Albion was ruled by a queen and had high ranking members in the military who were female the fact was that the private sector was still very male oriented.

"Its our duty to recommend people with real talent, Jessica."

It was then Deputy Roswell returned. His pale face and sweaty brow were in sharp contrast to the demeanor of the cool and collected crew.

"Where have you been, Roswell?" the navigator asked. "And who is that?" He demanded sharply gesturing.

Behind Roswell, a man followed. Roswell began to stammer out an introduction when the man interrupted. "I am Alfredo Duke of Meinz, of the Germanic Kingdom." The captain stared at the man... he didn't like the look of this duke of Meinz at all... not one little bit.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: That's chapter one chapter two will conclude Flight Night.


	2. Chapter 2 Flight Night II

Chapter 2 Flight Night II

Helltanz's notes: Part two, and we progress more into the opening arc

– Chapter Begin –

The duke bowed in an exaggerated fashion, the kind typical of the worst of the nobility. The Inverness he wore, an expensive overcoat complete with cape, was fastidiously tailored. He plastered a sinful grin on his young face. "Pardon my intrusion, but I had been telling Mister Roswell that I have a passion for airships. After some convincing, he offered to let me have a look around the flight deck," purred the duke.

"Duke I apologize, but we cannot allow you up here," the Captain said politely. His tone switched from polite to scolding when he addressed Deputy Roswell. "What's wrong with you, Deputy? You know unauthorized personnel aren't allowed on the deck!" fumed the captain

The duke interjected tonelessly. "Sir, please don't get mad at him. It's my fault."

Jessica didn't like the duke's mannerisms instead of being noble or refined; he came off as crass and unapologetic. Come to think of it she didn't recall any Germanic nobles boarding tonight.

"My apologies, Duke, but we can't allow you on the flight deck. I'm sure you understand.

"What a shame. Just wanted to crash it into something big you know on a lark" the crew failed to understand the black humor as the duke slipped a metallic disk into the control panel. The captain tried to stop him but it was to late.

"What have you done? What was that?"

Dickins stood up to protest but suddenly his control screen flickered and shut down. Before any one could do anything the screen was flooded with computer text.

"Captain its denying access. The computer won't return control."

The ship veered into a nosedive.

"Sir were loosing altitude settings for our destination have changed altitude has dropped to minus three hundred! We're going to crash!"  
"That's it? To damn easy if you ask me."

"Are you insane? You'll die too." Bellowed Dickins

The man's face set in a wry grin "Oh I don't think so you filthy Terran. Death isn't in the cards for me," the duke said dryly. Beneath his smug smile, the duke's slender white fangs protruded. "I am a Methuselah. Death can't catch me!"

"Vampire" Dickins took a step back and spat in disgust. He almost didn't get the word out before the duke ripped his throat open. The navigator choking on his blood screamed and then fell to the floor.

The other on the bridge froze in shock. The duke of meinz had long arms, not that it'd meant much, because for a vampire that hadn't been less than a nanosecond. It was called haste. With it that momentary freeze was all the time needed for the vampire.

Blood spurted across the flight deck. Scream of horror came as the crew fell before the duke's brutality.

Only Jessica remained, she quickly paled realizing her fate was far worse then death.

"Pussycat," crooned the blood drenched duke. He was impossibly calm. It was unnerving to the Terran girl, but not nearly as much as his predatory look at her. His fang baring grin was lecherous to the core.

The Duke stood over her and bragged about killing and raping deputy Roswell's family.

The Terran girl trembled and tears began to build in her eyes as he began to molest her.

"Stop."

The duke ignored her. "You're really pretty you know that? I think so. Girls like you are a double dip of delight. First hot sex. Then? A hot meal."

Alfred grabbed her breast in one hand cupped her womanhood with his other, she arced her back as he expected putting her throat in line with his fangs.

"No!" whimpered the Terran. Unknown to the Methuselah a certain Krusnik, drawn by the smell of blood, observed, rather disgusted. He'd smelled the odor earlier, but had ignored it, but now it'd become problematic. A vampire travelling on an Albion air liner, not really an issue, even one enroute to Rome.

Quite suddenly there was the report of a gun a loud harsh boom like thunder. Abel hadn't even left the safety on his gun on, which was useful. He stepped forward, his eyes were still blue even though the nanomachines in his blood were already acting out, their ai was already responding to siutational parameters and chemical signatures all around. This was always the annoying part, there was blood in the air, and he was still a vampire.

Alfred howled as the steam scalded him.

He reached a hand out grabbing the girl's shoulder, and pulling her back "I would suggest we withdraw to the sub bridge." Stated the Krusnik not wishing to further damage the ship with the high caliber anti vampire gun, nor permanently scar the girl with the sight of a vampire battle.

He received no verbal response, and so pressed the girl onwards down the hall. In truth he was tempted sorely by the krusnik's suggest to go back and kill this 'duke of Meinz' and be done with it, but that disc had him concerned. He needed answers, and he'd seen the course data.

"They're all dead. They're all-," She stammered Abel nodded, and pulled her a long. "He will need time to heal, I should have loaded silver bullets though." He commented the last more to himself. That had been a minor oversight on his part. He knew he needed to remedy that. It'd been an oversight, a costly one. The duke of Meinz would likely be expecting a firearm now. "He said he was going to crash the ship into Rome." Abel frowned as she sobbed.

He turned roughly, "What was that? What about Rome he demanded?" It wasn't an unheard of goal... for vampires to want to attack Rome, but to crash ship that was a quarter of a kilometer long into Rome that was a little more ambitious to say the least this was a threat unheard of. Cain and Abel were twins and it showed in some of their actions, they could easily persuade and influence people.

She vomited, this was the second major reason Cain hated humans. It was a hate that most vampires shared. Cain hated their weakness. Abel had hated that he'd been engineered to be a leader on the Mars colony that had been planned. Abel had more pressing worries than the weak stomach of a terran girl. This was a security nightmare a threat leveled against Rome and carried out using an Albion airliner...

"What are we going to do?" she inquired.

He nodded, "Well, we need to stop him I should think." He remarked stroking his jaw, no in truth Meinz was no longer the issue. It was however he'd taken control of the security network. All evidence indicated that Albion had to be using a standardized reproduction via the facilities from the holdout facility constructed in London a thousand plus years ago.. today they called it the ghetto. The ship class layout meant things needed to be done quickly. If the program was doing what he was beginning to expect them they'd likely be on a terminal course. Meinz was probably feeding on the humans, which meant there was little time. Albion would furious if the ship was lost, and would more than likely blame the Vatican, than Alfred's native Germany.

She wondered how they could, the lost technology that the ship ran on its knowledge lost long ago. Abel knew that as well. "The ship has a sub bridge." He remarked, and she immediately objected stating the computer protections that were in place.

"Then it is a good thing I am the foremost knowledgeable person on lost technology on the planet yes?" the computer protections given the computers were being churned out by the automatic production systems in the shelter beneath London. "You can fly I am sure and I'll deal with our rather friend the duke of Meinz." He commented, before assuaging her doubts, and by deal he meant devour. The nanomachines were running off processing the situation.

Now all they had to do was secure the ship and teach the little runt vampire his place a lesson. Threatening to crash the ship into Rome was all well and good, not... no Abel could understand disliking the Vatican, but there were limits he put up with these days. It just was that well going and crashing this two hundred fifty meter vessel into the city would be catastrophic. Abel dropped his pistol on the desk, and pulled a magazine out from his jacket.  
"Those are silver bullets,"  
"Bacullus cells react negatively to silver concentrate," It'd been a shock to find out back during the war for armageddon. "it helps that the bullets are large too." He added, which was strictly speaking true.

-scene break-

The radio transmission came in at 01:40 was clear, even if the message itself was warped its demands were clear: The Vatican must release all members of the Fleur du Mal within the next hour or Rome would be destroyed. It was quite insane as far as terrorist declarations went. For a terrorist to threat to destroy Rome, well perhaps it was the abrupt radio transmission.

The scene in the castle of San Angelo, the Messenger Angel Hall, the place more commonly known as the Vatican War Room, was a chaotic mess- people shouted and there were loose papers scattered all about. Everyone important was there: The priest who was head of Papal Security, the Deacon of Transportation, and even the pope's sister who served as Foreign Affairs Minister. They had all been roused from their beds, but none of them seemed the least bit tired.

The skinny young boy on the other hand who sat at the head of the table looked like he was about to doze off. This young skinny boy was Alessandro the XVIII, bishop of Rome.

"We have received preliminary intelligence from Department of the Inquisition!" shouted an aide.

"Duke of Meinz, Alfred, Vampire, wanted for sixty seven counts of murder and diablerie." the head priest of General Security announced reading off a sheet of paper tha he had just been handed to him. "How did that murderous thug get onboard the Tristan? How did he get pass security and onto a flight to Rome?" he asked fixing accusatory eyes on the Deacon of Transportation.

"Your Holiness are you awake yet?" asked the Minister of Foreign Affairs. The lovely woman clad in cardinal red smiled looking down on her younger brother, absently wondering if perhaps in ignoring Abel's advice on coffee had been a bad idea.

The youth yawned, and comprised himself. Alessandro XVIII three hundred ninety ninth pope of the Roman Catholic Church, looked very much a child kept past his tuck in hour than the ruler of the most powerful of human governments; the Vatican. His sister had strictly forbid Abel from giving him coffee and so he was quite tired. "Sorry elder sister I fell asleep." He murmured sheepishly.

"You shouldn't be up for this Alec. We can handle it." She said soothingly the duchess of Milan, Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Cardinal Caterina Sforza. Looked warmly at her younger brother. "You should be resting."

He blinked furiously. "I'm okay. What's going on?"

"Its bad." Her calm expression downplayed the grave nature of the situation. They had no idea as to what was going on, on that airship, the worst-case scenario? We give into their demands."

"If it would prevent blood shed. We should release the prisoners."

A deep baritone raised an emphatic objection to such a course of action, already after all the Holy See had been loosing their authority due to the peace with the Empire in the last number of years, well that and the peace between the various secular lords as.

"Elder brother."  
"Cardinal Medici."

Their was no love lost between them, Abel had managed to keep the children from fighting to much as children but as adults not even the Krusnik could prevent it all the time. No Abel had tried when he'd been present, but Abel, and Gregorio XXX before him simply had too many other obligations to focus on the siblings.

The Secretary of Vatican Papal Doctrine Francesco di Medici was a large intimidating man, more suited to the affairs of war, than the papacy. Abel would have gladly shipped him off to military service if he could have. Francesco would have been well suited for it, but that had not been his choice.

The three immediately became embroiled in their usual debate. Francesco's brash heavy handed shoot first and kill in the name of God, demanding all bow before the might of the Vatican, God's earthly envoy, as opposed to Caterina's subtle maneuvers. It was debate that always caught Alexandro in the middle of it.

"Cardinal, Ma'am, we have urgent information." Stated the deacon hurriedly he quickly handed a list of names to Caterina.

"The Tristan's passenger roster, Good work Deacon." She was saddened at the plausible loss of life, these people had families, this changed as she read one name.

"Is this correct?"

"Yes Cardinal Abel Nightlord is aboard the Tristan, returning to the Vatican from Albion.

Francesco smirked. "Then we are blessed by God and have nothing to worry about, after all He is more than capable of dealing with a single vampire."

Caterina ignored her brother's zealot remark, "Inform the Iron Maiden to launch on an intercept course," She ordered, and more quietly

"Laudare nomune Domini." Praise the lord. She whispered, though she silently hoped that the Vampire God would show some restraint. Abel was after all referred to by some as the God of Slaughter.

Francesco rolled his shoulders, "I should hardly think your AX is needed Caterina, even a dozen vampires cannot challenge that which destroys cities," The blonde woman gave him a disapproving look. Years ago Francesco had seen Abel grow wings and call the lightning. Her brother saw Abel as the sword that could fell the lay lords, for within upper echelons of the Vatican hierarchy Abel's past was an open secret. "We merely need to wait for the ship to be secured," Of course if it benefited him that Albion would have to explain the loss of their air liner to a vampire, and that Vatican could claim one of their doctors of the church had reclaimed it all the more for his own interests. "Since we are talking of Albion I think we should broach this problem at the upcoming treaty negotiations while they're ongoing." He proclaimed.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Right to proceed and inform readers, Sword Dancer, the episode, chapter what have you, will be canon in its entirety of novel form. The Flight night should end next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Flight Night III

Chapter 3 Flight Night III

Holy Trinity

Helltanz's notes: Chapter three, conclusion of Flight Night

Chapter Begin

The Air liner Tristan was still in route to Rome, but at least they had control of the Sub bridge, hopefully the duke of Meinz wouldn't even know about it, not that it would matter any. Abel calmly went about turning knobs, and switches on. Analog ccntrols were so annoying, but then armageddon had destroyed so much infrastructure the technology that did remain, or what humanity could make rather had to be much simpler. "How did you?"

"This the controls are an analog set up to accomadate that after armagedon most of the infrastructure was destroyed." What could be produced need to have adapters and new systems built around them. He remarked, as he adjusted the necessary dials and levers to activate the sub bridge." The unfortunate matter was there was not telling how well this was going to work. The computer booted up but all that was on the screen was a blinking cursor, nothing more. Well that was a nuisance wasn't it. Well then he'd just have to get into the back door the hard way.

"Shouldn't it be showing something, a password prompt or something. Right now were completely locked out."

"Hmm how bothersome." Abel rapidly began to type upon the keyboard, he needed to get through this, which meant accessing the master debug of the system, which meant if he was right accessing the UN Joint Emergency Command Console.

"Do you really think you should do-"

Abel was already clearly yielding progress on the computer, computer code streamed across the screen. "And that is done." Stated the Krusnik hitting the enter key.

The door burst open revealing the Duke of Meinz.

"Hope I'm not late I took my time, had myself a little feast on the way here. There was blood all over the front of the vampire's shirt.

The stewardess instantly realized what the horrible vampire meant by that statement that he had just made, especially with his blood stained front. "The other passengers. You ate the other passengers"

"Jessica no matter what happens, just continue to fly the ship."

"And you I suppose you think you've got your own plans, well I don't think so," Alfred charged at the taller immortal. Abel gave no hesitation as he reached forward and taking hold of the duke of Meinz's wrist hurled the Methuselah threw into a wall. "Suppose you thought that was pretty clever?" snarled the vampire pushing himself up and out of the shattered doorway. "Big deal. I guess I was right though, hiding behind that gun so the Terrans don't figure it out, there stupid but I know what you are!"

The vampire god sneered, "You're boasting gets you no were little Methuselah, you have proven yourself to be quite a bother. If you are so insistent on fighting perhaps you would prefer to take this to a wider area, perhaps the roof of the vessel. Follow if you wish to chance your life." Abel challenged, knowing full well the long lived race was to prideful to refuse a challenge like this. So many willing went on to die after getting challenged in such a manner. He needed to get free of the confines, the sub bridge would be too fragile a battle between two vampires no it would be a mess.

Despite it being a suicidal one, no Methuselah could hope to win against a Krusnik it was simply the way the food chain was Humans might have a chance to defeat a vampire, but a Methuselah could never defeat a being that could survive an unprotected orbital reentry. It was too far of a difference in biological superiority, a Krusnik must kill a Krusnik. Of course the duke meinz wasn't aware of that. The Methuselah had no way of knowing that, like Alexander Scott the former priest at the Cathedral he probably assumed he would be fighting another methuselah.

He nodded to himself. "This will do nicely."

"So where are we done or are you going to masquerade as a priest?" No doubt the foolish vampire had seen the cross Caterina had given him and merely assumed that was his profession.  
"Its Professor," He corrected, Gregory had named him, years ago, a doctor of the church, but the truth was he cared little for the title. "and this is the Tristan's ball room."  
"Well excuse me oh exalted scholar. Well lets dance then!" Drawled the vampire snidely and with that the duke of Meinz charged. Once again Abel tossed the vampire across the dance floor, letting the Vampire's own speed and momentum work against him. After all the vessel was now under his control so any threat to Rome no longer existed. If he had misunderstood the nature of the controls, well then there would be no choice but to obliterate the vessel. Better that than a threat against his wards.

"What the hell?" demanded the vampire, after all it was common knowledge it took ten men just to stay the arm of a Methuselah. He rubbed his neck, "Why can't you just lay down and die like all of the damned cattle. Or just fucking step out of the way. You're a fucking pain, why are you predicting Rome anyway the Vatican is an enemy to all of our glorious race."

What a fool, "Cattle you say?" Abel had seized the duke of Meinz's arm, the duke screamed and staggered he was in the worst pain he had ever known. A chain was now wrapped securely around his wrist. The links of the chain ate at his flesh as if they had minds of their own. Small bloody sprayed from his arm, bone and flesh fell off in chunks all around him. The chain was shredding his arm to pieces.

"My ha-and." Ground the vampire his voice breaking from the pain that was afflicting his body.

This thing in his grasp, "Hurts doesn't it." This duke of Meinz this disgraceful bastard he was too stupid to have made that device the one that had hacked the computer, something more was going on. Someone was backing this attempt to wreck Rome, and Abel wanted the answer of whom.

The duke looked up from his kneeling position into Abel's face.

"Fangs? Yourr… Finally I knew you weren't a Terran, but why?"

Oddly he didn't seem quite so relieved as Abel leaned forward. "Humans eat the flesh cows and birds, Methuselah drink the blood of those humans… Have you ever pondered that perhaps something might come to drink your blood, that something exists above a Methuselah? I am Abel Nightlord. I am a Krusnik."

"A Krusnik, your lying nothing all living creatures of earth are mere fodder for us we rule by the divine right of kings." The vampire swung his microfilament knife.

Lightning flared in Abel's free hand the electricity melted the microfilament knife. His eyes were glowing bloody red as he stared at the duke of Meinz "Death isn't in the cards you've been dealt, eh?" Scoffed the Krusnik, "Divine right of kings you say?" Lightning cracked arching across his hand

"Enel… Enel…" Alfred murmured backing away, the chain had rent his arm, and his other was now badly burned under the multi thousand celcius temperature. There were legends about vampires who harnessed the elements. A vampire who could control lighting even more rare than an Ifrit, a vampire which could control the element of fire. His mission to crash the Tristan didn't seem so important any longer. Before him was some thing beyond his experience.

The duke of Meinz felt the red eyed vampire's foot smash his ribs and felt him slam into the wall.

Abel slammed his fist into the vampire's face, "I will ask you one question that may very well save your life." the lightning still crackled about, and the red terrible chains were still there. "Who are you working for? You are an insect unworthy of my time, you lack the capacity to do something like this you will tell me who aided you?" Tell me who threatened Rome, so I may kill them." Rome might as well have been his city, whoever was stupid enough to threaten it, was threatening Caterina, and Alexandro, and even Francesco and he would not let such stand.

The duke of Meinz didn't answer instead he just ran as fast as his vampire powers allowed him. He scrambled to an outer access door and fled to the ships roof. At the very top of the luxurious ship he wondered. 'Will I have to jump to escape?' He didn't have long to think about it…

Abel suddenly appeared in front of him.

'He was able to catch up to me?' Thought Alfred in terror, but I had used haste even another vampire should have been hard pressed to catch me.

Abel's fangs still pressed flush past his lips, "It is useless you can not escape me." The Methuselah could barely detect the Krusnik's harsh whisper on the whipping wind.

'Where does he come from? He shows no sign of cold not even a warm cloud of breath in this freezing air.'

The twin moons glared down.

"Speak to me." Commanded the silver haired Abel.

The duke was compelled to answer. He blurted out the information he had once sworn to keep secret "Orden Rosenkruez." Duke Alfredo felt something tearing at his own heart it was his own hand. "Oh no pre hypnotism." Whispered the duke his hand abruptly dissolved into dusk.

The Krusnik lowered his own gloved hand. "Foolish bug I have not given you leave to die," hissed the red eyed god before him. "Tell me more of these copy cats," The Rosenkreuz were dead, but it seemed someone had taken up there mantle.

Meinz could not stop himself he tried to jump and was cut in half even as was Abel turning to leave. It seemed there was nothing more to learn he flicked his hand once more the chains shot out fusing into a single point.

Alfred looked down and found himself impaled through the lung upon the hull. If he didn't get inside he'd die when the sun rose

-scene break-

Abel returned not liking the events one bit. It didn't matter if this order of the rose cross were just copy cats of the ones from years ago, they were still able to pull something like this off.

"What happened?" She looked at him, and the single tear in his coat, and the blood staining it, Where's the Vampire?" She looked at him, and then back at the gun on the table, "What did he mean by he knew what you were?"

Abel nodded his head in the negative. It took some assuring Jessica that she didn't need to know. She didn't have proper security clearance and she wouldn't want to hear the details of the beating he had given the duke of Meinz.

"Rome Air traffic control this is Tristan Albion Airline flight 007 please respond."

"This is Rome Air Traffic control what is the status of the highjacker? Are you okay?" responded the tower nearly instantly.

Abel took the microphone. "Rome Air traffic control this deputy director Abel Nightlord Vatican special state service, Arcanum Cella Ex Dono Dei. Authorization Code REV 666. I proclaim the duke of Meinz has been dealt with."

The voice on the other end changed. "Acknowledged Director Nightlord your Identity has been confirmed. AX air battleship Iron Maiden is enroute to intercept your flight course." The voice paused, "The Inquisition awaits your landing in Rome to take custody of the vampire Alfred, or his remains."

"I do hope we didn't cause to much trouble." Muttered Abel.

-scene break-

In Rome the Palazzio Spada buzzed with activity in the pre dawn light. No one had slept the previous night especially once word had gotten out in the news paper about their success.

Cardinal Caterina Sforza was taking a break after working the whole night though. The streets bustled with laborers and office workers; the noise comforted her. She wasn't alone in her crusade for peace and safety. She knew that everyone below would give their all for the Vatican, She smiled and sipped her tea.

"Renewal of Albion Trade Agreement Passes" read the morning headline. The Vatican Public Affairs office had out done themselves. There was no mention of the hijacking in the news at all that weak. The deaths of the crew were attributed to a bizarre food poisoning. That also explained the erratic flying to the passengers; all in all it was wrapped up rather neatly thanks to the work of AX agents.

The duchess of Milan pondered her tea, and then held a brief conversation with Sister Kate of its ingredients.

"Sister Kate, about the hijacking, when can I expect a detailed analysis report?"

"Intel is putting the finishing touches on the in flight report as we speak, in fact I expect it within the hour. The back ground report is taking longer than expected, I am sorry for the that and, the inquisition should be finished with the duke of Meinz by the end of the week." It had been a week since the hijacking, the duke of Meinz had been immediately turned over to the Department of the Inquisition, and Abel had resumed his teaching at the university, though not before her brother had wanted a play by play of the beating that had been inflicted on Alfred.

Within the University of Rome Professor Nightlord stood in front of his senior classes current project, restoring a piece of old technology, albeit the Krusnik could have done it himself, but what was the purpose of doing that. If he were to do that the students would not have learned anything.

The large machine suddenly levitated off the ground…

"We got it professor the engines running."

"Yes I noticed that Jonathan." The Krusnik replied amused stepping onto the large hovering craft.

"So when do we get to repair the plasma matrix?"

"Not anytime soon I would prefer not to blow the lab up again." Replied the silver haired AX agent. "Perhaps next semester, I am sure the Military can wait that long." By the military he of course meant the Vatican Military, he certainly wasn't going to start handing anything over to the Secular Lords. Francesco already complained he gave them too much.

In truth Abel would prefer to wait longer simply because most lost technology came from his personal stockpile he couldn't exactly make new 'lost technology' several human extremists were already paying him to much attention as it was, or so the Vatican intelligence gatherers said. Not that he particularly would have cared.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: More non canon events next chapter I will probably cover the invasion of San Angelo, which to my knowledge in not covered in canon Trinity Blood, least not to the points I have read. The Rome scene was pretty canon ish, or at least the first part.


	4. Chapter 4 Saint Angelo Siege

Chapter 4 Saint Angelo Siege

Holy Trinity

Summary Lilith's death had the affect Cain wanted on Abel even if it did end up with him been dropped to Earth.

Helltanz's notes: For the record, I don't know if its canon, but all Krusnik can use sonic energy, Cain can do it, he uses it repeatedly, Abel demonstrates it once, and Seth uses it when she kill the controlled Radu.

So I am saying all Krusnik can use it, all Krusnik also have telekinesis, since you see Cain stopping bullets in midair and the blood swirling around Abel, you'll see vampires with the same ability when the Empire is involved. Though Electricity is at the moment expressly Abel's ability, Enel- A vampire who controls lighting.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Italy, Rome, University of Rome, Abel's office

Abel glanced down a his latest correspondence with the empire of true humanity, more specifically at the response on his inquiry to the Order of the Rose cross. Apparently the Methuselah agents had found more than their Terran counterparts, though it appeared that though the orden was comprised mostly of vampires its bases were mainly in the human controlled west.

His brother was alive, it would have been impossible for him to not be after all like himself Cain was a 'complete' Krusnik, a being that amounted to a living god. The Krusniks had always been superhuman but with events on Mars they had become so much more than that.

Abel sighed looking up and surveying the lab slash office, which resembled fellow AX member Albion Gentleman William Walter Wordsworth's own lab. Meaning of course there was the same clutter despite the lack of strewn papers and slightly larger number of ancient gadgets...  
"Professor Nightlord?"

Abel glanced at the partially opened door. "Yes Daniel please come in." the second year student at the university of Rome timidly entered.

"Professor Wordsworth is asking for the Xenon gas nozzles." Stated the student, who was of an average height.  
Abel motioned to the labeled drawers on the left side of the room.

The sandy haired college student hastily collected the nozzles and hastily left the room, leaving the silver haired krusnik to his thoughts. "Thank you professor."

'Hopefully Wordsworth won't blow anything up this time' Abel eyes swept the right wall, were the remains of several killing dolls remains were mounted. It reminded him that Cain was not the only issue and potential threat, not to him of course.

Not to him, he was after all the God of Slaughter, it was unlikely that even Cain could stand against him as it stood, not at full power anyway. Of course a battle with his brother would still be challenging.

-

Flashback, fives years previous Castle of Saint Angelo

-

The take over had been a security nightmare, thankfully most of the Department of the Inquisition were still present in Rome. They, the Inquisition, were the Vatican's most powerful soldiers prior to the forming of the AX.

"Halt cease all movement." The Killing doll never received the opportunity to finish despite the impressive processing speed it was to slow. Chains ensnared the android and tore its limbs off.

The tall silver haired vampire god stood over Killing doll model 10 and ensured it would not repair itself, namely by plunging his lengthened fingernails and tearing out the central processing unit.

Abel moved on wards depositing the microchip into a small plastic bag as he walked onwards. He didn't really know why he was doing this, going through the trouble to deal with the Vatican's problem.

The second of the killing doll series Abel encountered was model 7, designed for extreme close combat. "Target identified Professor Abel Nightlord Director of University of Rome's School of Technology," Droned the mechanical voice, "Combat statistics are sufficient to deal with multiple Methuselah. Threat level extreme, terminating search and destroy mode, rewriting resident area tactical program Genocide mode online." The android lunged with impressive speed, much faster than any Terran and many Methuselah.

Of course it was insufficient as expected Abel dodged aside with an ease that surpassed the limits of belief. His agility was beyond that of even the most agile Methuselah after all he was a god compared to cattle.

"Target altered trajectory compensating for target speed."  
Abel dodged again. "Die." The android's head dissolved in a wave of ultrasonic energy literally ripping the machine apart by the force of vibrations. Abel smirked evading a long range blast from a thirty millimeter auto canon. This was actually mildly amusing certain a better work out than what he was used to.

Yet another of the android's had arrived to fight, "Response time sufficient to dodge hyper velocity rounds." Stated the newly arrived killing doll.

"Killing Doll HC-IIX Duo Bartholomaios Iqus." He commented identifying the mechanical weapon, "Long range tactical combat model."

"Correct Professor Nightlord. Your file states you are have multiple close range kills against vampires; additionally you have demonstrated speed far greater than any recorded Methuselah. Query what are you?"

He smiled predatorily bearing elongated fangs they weren't quite as pronounced as Methuslah, not at present at least, "I am Abel Nightlord," The silver haired vampire remarked, "I am Krusnik."

"Search for term Krusnik yields 1 term found." The killing doll stated. "The most powerful of all vampires." Droned the machine's voice, "Last recorded encounter of a Krusnik during the war of Armageddon."

"Correct." Abel's chains coalesced into a wickedly lethal looking blade shearing the thirty millimeter auto cannon in half and slicing open the killing doll's arm. One blast of EMP later the android was down for the count.

Abel continued on wards to his target, the Vatican war room, surely the Department of the Inquisition could handle one killing doll.

"Kill him." Howled Gepetto Garibaldi in rage from the cathedra as Abel entered the room. The Six killing dolls that were in the room moved into action at their creators command.

At the same time the krusnik withdrew his sycthe from the dimensional pocket. With a thought Abel activated Haste for the first time in some time to evade the six androids, allowing him to move much faster than the computers could process.

Abel's sycthe pierced the spinal column micro chip of one of the Killing Dolls. He followed up and delivered a similar strike to the next android. The Krusnik tore out the next microchip with his claws, which had manifested after the Krusnik's haste activation of haste, by byproduct destroying his gloves.

The remaining three killing dolls moved to defend their creator only for Abel to slice all three apart with the massive blade

Gepetto stumbled trough his cloak and attempted to get a grip on his pistol finally he managed to fire, the erratic shot caught Abel in the shoulder, the bullet didn't even slow the millenia old vampire down. "What are You!?" Demanded the man.  
"I am a Krusnik," stated the god like vampire, and "my power is far beyond that of anything that you would be able to comprehend, you terran mutt." Abel hurled his scythe splitting the man in half.

Outside, on the castle walls where it was patrolling, and deterring the Inquisition from making a move, the last killing doll went silent as its creator died.

-

End flashback

-

The door opened again. "Krsnik Cardinal Caterina requests you presence at Saint Angelo." Stated the monotone voice of one of the surviving Killing Dolls.

"Thank you Tres." Remarked the silver haired vampire sitting behind his desk, yes the killing dolls had proved that humans could be a potential threat to important things.

HC IIIX responded as expected to the thanks."Thanks are unnecessary I was merely following the instructions of the duchess of Milan."

Abel and Tres headed out of the university, through the streets of Rome, and proceeded into the Vatican and to the headquarters of the AX.

-

Abel took his usual seat, a rather comfortable high backed oak chair with red cushions. 'I do believe the entire AX special operations division is present.' He mused to himself. Judging by this information it would seem the duchess of Milan was taking the recent events rather seriously, not that that was all that surprising.

Indeed Tres Herculean Iqus HC-IIIX, codenamed Gunslinger stood dutifully beside Caterina's own chair.

The holographic nun, Sister Kate Scott, Iron Maiden was present as well. She like Tres was also standing beside Caterina's chair.

Noélle Bor, Mistress, was sitting a few chairs down.

Albion gentleman William Walter Wordsworth, Professor, who also taught at Rome's univeristy was present, was slouching in a in his chair. Not surprisingly he was getting chastisted by Kate for pulling out his pipe.

Vaclav Havel, Know Faith, was beside the door.

Leon Garcia de Asturias, Dandelion, was also present, a rarity given the man's lengthy prison sentence, this really was an impressive meeting.

Kaya Syokka, Gypsy Queen, was sitting on the floor like a faithful pet beside Caterina, this was in no way surprising.

Hugue de Watteau, Sword Dancer, was standing against a wall staring at the locket which contained a picture of his missing sister.

The mafia princess, Monica Argento, Black Widow, was sulking in the corner of the room, and shooting glares at Kaya.

"Abel."

He turned his head, "Yes Caterina." Replied the Krusnik

Kaya scowled at the casual response, Monica smirked at it, well it mattered little as long as the two didn't start openly fighting... again

"What do you know of the Rosenkruez orden," Inquired the leader of the AX, "and the enemy of the world Abel?"

"There have been many so I shall assume you refer to the one my Contra Mundi leads," He remarked tilting his head, "the orden was founded in Berlin in the kingdom of Germania. The group was originally small, prior to Cain Nightlord's take over, who as you may surmise is related to me," The ancient vampire remarked.

After allowing the information to be absorbed by the gathered members of the Arcanum Ex Cella Dono Dei, he resumed speaking

"He is my twin and like myself a Krusnik. Cain is intelligent, charismatic, cruel and does not tolerate failure from his subordinates, two other prominent members of the order are Albion Methuselah Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer," Wordsworth stiffened at the mention of his college friend. "like us they have code names, Panzer Magier is Isaak's, the second is the only Teran member of the orden Germaia native Dietrich von Lohengrin, Marionettenspieler, or puppet master if you prefer."

"So what is Cain some radical imperial noble?" Remarked Dandelion, "I mean you said he's like you so I figure he must be pretty strong."

Abel scowled. "Cain had nothing to do with the founding of the empire," He remarked darkly, "his recklessness cost Methuselah forces the battle of Paris against Terran forces led by Krusnik 04 Lilith Sahl." Abel paused composing himself. "The Terran victory was short lived," Stated the ancient, "Cain killed Lilith a week later, she is entombed with in the catacombs of Rome that lie beneath us. The war ended some time after Cain was dealt with, he vanished,"

He wasn't going to mention the exact circumstances of the disappearance it wouldn't do to dishearten the members of the AX, Cain was his fight after all.

"And he reemerged about nine hundred years later," The Krusnik paused, "about three decades ago," He elaborated, "he and the orden were responsible for the assassination of crown prince Gilbert of Albion. And the attempted assassination against the papal family fifteen years ago, as well as it is believed he is supplying anti human extremist groups, this latest event with the Fleur du Mal seems to support this, which is only one of several groups. Cain tolerates only a small handful of people among the world, fewer still hold his respect even among the Methuselah."  
"Man you family is screwed up," Leon drawled shrugging his broad shoulders, and stretching. "does your brother like anybody?"  
Abel's eyes narrowed briefly.

"He married once, I believe long ago, and indeed I know of several affairs some of which yielded heirs." Stated Abel, though he really failed to see what this had to do with anything what so ever. "On the subject of the Orden Dietrich is the only Terran member, yet it is not to be thought that he will be any less cruel, he does seem to adore Cain, a trait I should add that is common amongst most of the orden."

"A cult of personality, a little like the empire."

Abel scowled. "Yes you could see it as such indeed most of the empire reveres the founders."

Wordsworth noted, as did Caterina, Abel was becoming annoyed at the constant bringing up of the New Human Empire. "Would the orden attack ships from Albion?"  
"I doubt it, though it is possible that the Rosicrucian is involved."

"Abel I want you to complete your investigation into the Fleur du Mal, take Tres along with you. We will address the Albion shipping incidents after we finish with the Fleur du Mal."

"As you wish, Caterina."

"I want every one to be on their guard and vigilant of this order of the Rose Cross. Please be careful."

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Which Hunt next chapter. I had wanted to expand on the Saint Angelo siege, I hate writers block, I mean Krusniks are the strongest species in the Trinity Blood world, Abel was evading Tres, with out even going Krusnik in Witch Hunt. Any way that was chapter four.

–

Monica Argento, Black Widow, and Kaya Syokka, Gypsy Queen are manga members of the AX, though mostly I will follow Novel canon, I will use some events, and most the characters fromt the manga and the anime.

-

And obviously this chapter yielded some additional AU information. As I sort of mentioned, I will use the little id tags for vampires with specific powers, for example ifrit, to refer to vampires who control fire, I don't believe the novel or the manga ever states if there is a specific title for a vampire who controls lighting, so I chose one, hence Enel.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5 Witch Hunt I

Chapter 5 Witch Hunt

Chapter 5 Witch Hunt I

Holy Trinity

Summary Lilith's death had the affect Cain wanted on Abel even if it did end up with him been dropped to Earth.

Helltanz's notes: This will be a lot of novel canon, to an extent I'll Explain, as far as I know we have no idea what Abel's role in canon was in the founding of the Empire of the Methuselah, so he's co founder in this, second major difference Abel is not repentant in this he doesn't have a problem killing people and doesn't act like an idiot just to lighten the mood or make people laugh, Abel won't hesitate to rip off your head, and certainly won't make a fool of himself, doesn't mean he isn't nice. I really think that its all just an act.

I really can't wait to get to the From the Empire arc, or when Abel heads to Byzantium. I will be expanding on Methuslah culture, a Ball sounds nice doesn't it.

Chapter Begin

"This does not bode well." Abel was oblivious to the beautiful night, outside a nightingale perched some where in the bushes was singing softly. The sweet sound with the symphony of crickets and bullfrogs made the evening lit by radiantly glowing twin moons seem all the more pleasant and peaceful.

The Krusnik noticed none of it. He stood inside a small building, it had been a bar or a meeting house once upon a time but tonight it was a slaughter house. Bodies had been scattered through out the interior. Many of the bodies were ripped into ribbons of organic matter. Streaks of blood covered the walls from floor to ceiling and the sanguine liquid dripped down to form dark puddles, and had begun to coagulate.

To a human they would surely be sick, though the Krusnik had been desensitized to this level of carnage during the war of Armageddon.

Pieces of internal organs littered the room coating everything with the scent of fecal decay. The remains were still warm, this atrocity was recent. The squish of Abel's boots over the paste of 'human' flesh drowned out the nightingale all together. "Why wasn't I here sooner?" he pondered to himself.

A sudden splash in a blood puddle turned Abel's head, he spun on his heel.

"Who are you?"

An odd figure approached from behind an overturned table. The stranger approached the Krusnik in what seemed a stupefied daze. Blood and guts squishing with each awkward step. It was slight hunched over, clearly holding some thing in its hands. Unafraid Abel started to address the stranger directly, however his words ended as moonlight illuminated the stranger. It was not a man but instead a grotesque and horribly mutilated vampire covered head to toe in gore, jagged fanged jutting at various angles the creature held a woman's blood soaked head in its hands.

But it clearly was not in shock, something else was wrong with it.

"Grrarrahaha." The creature leapt at Abel.

The poor beast never stood a chance, before it could close the distance Abel's wings had erupted and plunged into the vampire. The blade like feathers cleave muscle bone and flesh.

Abel was joined a moment later in the room heralded by the feeling of a rhythmic: clack, clack, clack, of the mechanical and heavy footsteps of AX Agent Tres Iqus, one of ten killing dolls.

Abel glanced over to his subordinate, or more aptly Caterina's Iron Hound; "Father Tres,"

"affirmative" replied the electronic monotonous voice.

A seemingly young priest came down the second level stairs. His hair was neatly trimmed to match modern fashion, but the face that would have made ladies swoon registered zero emotion. Like Abel, though the Krusnik's own was safely holstered, and it featured different attachments, he held one of the world's largest personal handguns, the Jericho M13, with its thirteen millimeter barrel still seeping smoke.

"Exactly why are you Tres, I was under the impression you were investigating the orphanage kidnappings believed linked to the Fleur du Mal, How did that turn out," the Krusnik asked earnestly.

The younger AX agent offered no response.

Vatican Papal State AX Patrol Priest Tres Iqus just stood there staring blankly. After a moment of silence he pointed his Jericho at the floor and shot twice.

BOOM! BOOM!

The Krusnik grimaced. "What are you thinking Tres?" he snarled as he watched the squirming remains of the mutilated vampire attempting to regenerate.

"I did not kill him I have some questions for him. Explain this place."

Abel sighed his wings vanished. "Duke Alfredo belonged to a group called the Fleur du Mal. They used this place as a safe house in the past. It appears I was to late given human casualties."  
"These corpses are not humans. They're vampires." Tres replied.

Abel glared. "They Killed Each Other, They Killed Themselves." He emphasized every word. "What happened is what I am concerned with,"

"Unable to answer, not enough date." Tres responded.

The Android priest cranes his neck toward the second floor. His expression did not change. "The kidnapped orphans were already killed for food. I cannot intterogate dead bodies." Tres informed Abel coldly.

"IF you could your services would be in high demand."

Tres moved swiftly around Abel. his gun was pointed forward as he silently scanned the darkness.

After a few seconds, Abel heard it. But surely no one had lived through the carnage. "What is it Tres?" he asked.

"Quiet." Tres gestured with his gun. "over there."

Beneath the wine cellar door came the sound of rustling clothes.

"There were approximately twenty members of the Fleur du Mal?" Abel remarked in a clinical tone  
'Affirmative. I estimate there to be twelve at least unaccounted for. I am going in." Tres said.

BOOM! BOOM!

Tres blew the cellar door of its hinges. Splintered wood flew in every direction, but it failed to faze the android. He moved swiftly into the darkness and ran down the stairs. The laser sights mounted on the underside, something not present on Abel's own side arm, scythed through the darkness. He soon found a target. It didn't take Tres long to draw a bead and prepare to fire. But Abel grabbed his arm before the hammer fell.

BOOM!

A bullet rent a hole in the ceiling.

"Tres, cease fire." Abel ordered. "it's a child."

Sure enough a small blond girl sat in the cellar. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her big brown eyes were full of sorrow.

The girl had no idea how lucky she'd been. Tres never missed an unprotected stationary target.

"Name and Age?" inquired Abel.

"Eris Wasmayer Seventeen."  
Abel sighed. "Could you please tell the truth you said you were eighteen yesterday." He remarked incredously.

"You shouldn't question a woman's age," she responded coyly.

"Eris can you try to be serious?" The Krusnik sighed.

"But I'm bored." She groaned.

Eris plopped down on the bed and folded her legs. She stuck out her bottom lip and showed Abel her profile so he could easily see her pout.

If not for here bratty attitude she would have been pretty. Her skin was clear and her bobbed haircut was quite fashionable. Still she was terribly childish. Then again with her short hair and no make up she looked like a fourteen year old.

Ten days ago, a full week and two days at the University for Abel, Eris had been unable to speak. She was in such terrible shock after the incident at the vampire safe house that she had to be brought to this bunker for medical treatment and intense question. But now that she'd recovered she couldn't take the situation seriously. Honestly the Krusnik was unsure, as he, Abel, could never recall a time when Caterina had been like this.

Funny how things change.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Right Abel in Vatican Hierarchy is the Deputy Director of the AX, I.E second in command, and technically he is a Cardinal, the way I view the Trinity Blood Universe is that it is like the time period most the cardinals' are based off of, Francesco di Medici, Caterina Sforza, and Alfonso d'Este, Abel was appointed Cardinal by Gregorio XXX, that is, Fancesco, Caterina, and Alessandro's father, and the former pope, basically the posistion was a gift, that was how things worked back then basically, you could basically buy a church posistion, so it kind of has reemerged in the Trinity Blood verse, obviously Priests are allowed to marry, since Caterina, and Alessandro were both born in wedlock.

In the empire Abel holds the posisiton of Arch Duke, i.e. so in the event Seth can't rule, hint, hint, Abel is in charge according to noble hierarchy, he also rules the city of Timisora, which will show up during one of the Alternate Universe parts concerning the Empire.

Abel is additionally is the head of the University of Rome's Lost Technology department, him being proffesor assists if he needs to go undercover, unforutately as the leading expert on lost technology this tends to draw some unwanted attention to Abel as well, forshadowing for AU events, hint, hint, again.


End file.
